1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to can openers. More particularly the invention concerns a hand operated, mechanical can opener.
2. Description of the Invention
A number of different designs of mechanically operated can openers have been suggested in the past. As a general rule, the prior art can openers comprise a traction wheel and a cooperating cutting wheel. The traction wheel is typically adapted to frictionally engage an annular abutment formed about the top periphery of the can and functions to drive the can opener around the top of the can while the sharpened cutting wheel cuts through the top wall of the can.
A major problem of prior art can openers of the aforementioned character resides in the fact that if the cutting wheel does not operate properly it can form small shavings that can undesirably contaminate the contents of the can.
Additionally, in the operation of certain prior art can openers, the cutting wheel fails to cleanly and effectively penetrate the top of the can as the traction wheel is moved into engagement with the annular abutment thereby making opening of the can unduly difficult. Another problem found in some prior art, manually operated can openers is a difficulty in keeping the opener in proper position on the can during the can opening process. Still another drawback of certain of the prior art manually operated can openers resides in the fact that in many cases a high degree of dexterity on the part of the user is required to properly use the can opener.
A quite popular type of prior art can opener is a hand operated can opener that includes a lever handle integrating a cutter at the end thereof to make a circumferential cut on a sealed cover of a can adjacent to a projecting edge joint formed between the sealed cover and a cylindrical wall of the can. A disadvantage of this type of can opener is that a substantial force is required to first pierce the sealed cover of the can and to then sever the cover from the body of the can. A can opener construction that somewhat alleviates the disadvantages of this latter type of can opener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,467 issued to Lubetsky. The Lubetsky can opener includes a spindle, a crank for turning the spindle and a drive member fixed on the spindle for rotation therewith. The drive member is adapted to rotate around upon a peripheral margin formed proximate the upper end of the can. A blade that is also carried by the spindle is adapted to pierce the can end and cut the latter as the drive member travels around the margin of the can. A movable guide depends from the spindle and is adapted to engage an annular abutment on the can. A novel feature of the Lubetsky device resides in the provision of camming means that are adapted to move the movable guide into engagement with the abutment. The device also includes means provided on a crank for actuating the camming means.